1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to interface devices, and in particular to an improved topographical interface device for a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system and program for providing a tactile-detectable graphical representation of a graphical output from a data processing system, wherein force feedback is achievable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data processing systems typically rely on at least one if not multiple independent peripheral devices in order to receive inputs and/or transmit outputs to provide human-computer interactions. In general, data processing systems rely on a pointing device and a data entry device for receiving inputs and a display device for outputting data in a visual manner.
Presently, typical display devices include, for example, a display monitor, an overhead projection monitor, or other alternate device by which data may be displayed in a visual manner from a data processing system. These display devices may be utilized to convey a wide range of information, however are typically limited to two-dimensional display. While graphical achievements have been made in order to display a virtual three-dimensional object, the three-dimensional world is still limited to two-dimensional visual representation with typical display devices.
Developed in parallel with display devices, typical data entry devices include, for example, a keyboard, a keypad, or other alternate device through which data in the form of control indicia or other symbol may be input. Data entry devices, such as the keyboard are limited in that they receive input in relation to fixed control indicia. There are a fixed number of keys, with a majority of the keys having fixed indicia. More recently developed, a vocal recognition device may be utilized in lieu of a keyboard, however because of privacy and environmental noise considerations, there are limitations on the usability of vocal recognition devices.
Developed to supplement data entry devices, pointing devices that have been developed include, for example, a mouse, a trackball, a trackpoint, a touchpad, a pressure sensitive tablet, a stylus, a joy stick or other alternate device through which the location of an on-screen cursor or pointer is controllable. Pointing devices are typically divided into two types of interface devices which utilise different sensing modes and different mappings to allow a user to interact with and manipulate a computer environment: isotonic sensing devices and isometric sensing devices. Isotonic sensing utilizes motion of a physical user object in physical space in predefined degrees of freedom to provide input to the computer. For example, a mouse is an isotonic controller often utilized to control a cursor in a graphical user interface. In contrast, isometric sensing utilizes a user""s force or pressure on the object rather than the movement of the user object through physical space. The magnitude and direction of the force that the user exerts on the interface device is sensed and input to the computer to be used in the manipulation and interaction of the computer environment. For example, a xe2x80x9cSpace Ballxe2x80x9d for Space-Tec is a common isometric controller. The Space Ball is a sphere having pressure sensors provided between the ball and the mounting surface. When the user touches the sphere, the sensor detects the direction and magnitude of force exerted by the touch.
Pointing devices, both isotonic and isometric, are limited in that these devices typically only provide visually represented association to a user. In addition, there is a reliance on the hand-eye coordination of the user. Further, most isometric controllers are limited in that they are only input devices and are not able to provide active force feedback to a user. The user is thus not able to experience force feedback when manipulating the isometric controller which can be provided when manipulating an isotonic controller, such as a joystick. The user is therefore missing potentially valuable and interesting force information and assistance in executing tasks in a graphical environment when utilizing a traditional isometric controller.
Additionally, most pointing devices are limited to non-symbolic input whereby the user must switch between pointing devices and data entry devices in order to accomplish tasks. Further, most pointing devices are either isometric or isotonic, therefore the user must switch between the two for different types of input. Constant switching between devices often reduces user efficiency in performing tasks.
Recently, merging multiple peripheral devices into a single, multi-functional interface device has become desirable. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,308, a method of merging an isometric sensing device and an isotopic sensing device with force feedback is proposed. A mouse that can be moved in a planar workspace is provided, where a sensor detects the movement of the mouse in physical space and an actuator applies output forces on the mouse. A mode selector is provided to select an isotonic control mode or an isometric control mode of the interface device. In another example, the advent of light pen technology and pressure sensitive displays has merged graphical displays and pointing devices. With both of these technologies, the user interacts directly with the display to control the position of a cursor.
Another area of development in interface devices is in providing tactile-detectable surfaces that convey information to a user. Hyper-braille readers are an example of such an interface device, allowing seeing-impaired users to detect braille letters from a tactile-detectable surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,978, a tactile graphics display for braille reading is provided. The tactile graphics display combines a Braille character-like display and a planar absolute position sensor. The planar absolute position sensor is distinguished as a type of mouse that only provides for absolute position input to a computer.
A device that attempts to merge a pointing device and a display device with a tactile-detectable surface is proposed as a three-dimensional display in U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,423. FIG. 13 of the present application depicts a prior art illustration of the three-dimensional display that provides a device for displaying objects both visually and three-dimensionally. Multiple types of display shapes, such as a display shape 210 are controlled by actuators to provide a three-dimensional representation of a display. Visual display devices are included on the display shapes to provide a visual three-dimensional representation of a display. A sensing system detects when a user touches a display shape and responds accordingly. However, the sensing system does not provide for detecting the magnitude of force from user input and responding with force feedback.
In view of the foregoing, it would be preferable to further merge multiple peripheral devices into a single, multi-functional interface device. It would be preferable to provide an interface device that can perform as a pointing device, a data entry device, and a display device that is tactile-detectable and provides closed-loop force feedback. Further, it would be preferable to provide such an interface device that includes a sensing system that detects force, magnitude, and direction of user input. Moreover, it would be preferable that the sensing system detect three-dimensional objects forced thereupon. In addition, it would be preferable to provide such an interface device that provides three-dimensional tactile-detectable display and visual display. Further, it would be preferably that such an interface device utilize a topographical type of display.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved interface device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved topographical interface for a data processing system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional topographical interface.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the method, system and program of the present invention, a control surface that is flexible is enabled to provide a tactile-detectable graphical representation of graphical output from a data processing system. Application of external force to the control surface is detected. Closed-loop force feedback through the tactile-detectable graphical representation is controlled, in response to detection of external force applied to the control surface. In addition, adjustment of a view element is detected. The magnification of the graphical output that is represented by the tactile-detectable graphical representation is controlled, in response to detection of adjustment of the view control element.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.